The Ocean's Last Breath
by friendsoffanction
Summary: Lizzie and Eleanor's lives were relatively normal, until the day their friend Azul tells them something shocking. A PJO fic. Set after the events of Heroes of Olympus
1. Prologue

**The Ocean's Last Breath -A PJO Fic**

 **Summary: Lizzie and Eleanor's lives were relatively normal, until the day their friend Azul tells them something shocking.**

 **Warnings: none**

 **A/N: Hey, this is Azul Kea and I am a massive fan of Percy Jackson and other Greek myths/stories. I really wanted to write a fanfiction about it but I wanted help doing it and my friend,** **Lizzie Lestrange** **who has been writing her fanfiction: Life Of A Star for several years now and is a really good writer said she would help me. We first started writing together with** **Eleanor DeNoire** **on a story called: The Mysterious Book. It didn't work out so well but we discovered our love for creating stories together. Most of them didn't work out and most of them didn't get written down but we still enjoyed coming up with the plot. Because none of us had a life, we used our breaks in school to come up with stories. Although we came up with a lot of storied we eventually decided on two stories. A Harry Potter fanfiction as my friend** **Lizzie Lestrange** **is famous throughout our school for her love of Harry Potter and a Percy Jackson fanfiction because I (** **Azul Kea** **) love the Percy Jackson books. This is the Percy Jackson one, so basically, if you see any of the descriptions wrong, it is** **Lizzie Lestrange** **'s fault because she hasn't read any of the books. Anyway! Enjoy, and have a nice day!**

 **Prologue**

"Okay. What did you want to tell me?"

She stood there, rigid with fright, scanning her brain for what to say.

Her simple white dress just missed the waves as they waltzed to her knees. She bit her lip nervously, blowing a strand of her ocean blue hair from her face that glowed as the moonlight anxiously searched the sandy beach that we had just stepped on.

She cast her icy blue eyes to her feet, watching the waves dance cautiously over her toes. Her necklace, blue in colour, started swaying in the wind and Azul reached forward a hand to stop it.

"What do you want to tell me?" I repeated, vowing that she would speak as quickly as the cold was growing quickly. Suddenly, a small smile appeared on her face, masking the nervous face behind.

"Azul?" I repeated.

"Oh umm... nothing," She looked uneasy.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, wondering what was so important that she had to tell me _now_.

"Actually, now that you think of it, I wanted to ask you a question," Azul looked like she was about to throw up.

"Well, what is the question? Or are you just going to continue standing there?" I questioned.

"What did the ocean say to the shore?" Azul laughed nervously.

"Did you just drag me out of my house in the middle of night to tell me a _joke?_ Are you crazy?"

"Nothing it just waved!" She said, her voice drowned out with her laughter "Did you sea what I did there!"

"What?" I questioned, not sure whether I should laugh or not.

"I shell stop now." She said in a voice that displayed defeat.

" I'm serious shut up," I warned.

"Well don't be a beach."

I sighed, breathing in the salty smell of the ocean. "Is that what you wanted to bring me down here for? To tell me that joke?" I looked out into the ocean, watching to waves swim up and down, leaving dark marks on the soft sand beneath our feet.

When she didn't answer I looked at her again. Any trace happiness or excitement that was in her face had gone.

She seemed to be holding something back "Do things ever happen to you that you can't explain? Magic maybe?" she seemed like she was trying to tell me something but was afraid to say it. "There is a place on long island, a camp for people like you and me, its called Camp Half-Blood." she continued.

I looked at her, wondering if she had truly gone crazy when I remembered the shadows that had been following me. They were stalking me, present even when I ran, trying to escape them. I had to escape several times but even when there was blinding light around me or pitch darkness that engulfed me instead, they were always there. They haunted me in my dreams, taunting at me with their empty eyes. Always waiting.

I didn't say this aloud though. Instead, a stammered "Camp Half-Blood? Azul, what are you talking about?" She looked at me, her piercing blue eyes looking into my violet ones. She held her breath as if praying for a miracle.

"Lizzie, have you ever heard of demigods?"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 1

A long time ago, there was nothing. No wars because there were no beings. No people because there were no gods. No gods because there was no planets. No stars. No long days filled with warmth or cold nights flooded with icy breaths.

There was nothing.

Or at least according to the Greeks.

Then, they say, out of the darkness Chaos appeared, soon followed by the the earth and the sky What happened next is billions of years of wars, battles, heartbreaks, births, deaths, and stories. Stories passed down decade to decade.

So let's skip a couple of billion years. To now, 2018 because if you wanted to know the myths and legends of the Ancient Greeks, there are plenty of great books about that, filled with plenty of stories about the past. This is not one of them. This story is about three girls learning about their future, not their past.

The story begins in a camp, but not just a ordinary camp with cabins and a canoe lake and a mess hall. Actually, scratch that. It is an ordinary camp with a slight twist. Just a small one.

The campers go there to protect themselves from monsters that start to hunt them.

Because the campers are demigods.

This camp goes under the name of Camp Half Blood. If you are interested in going, the address is:

Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island..., New York 11954

It isn't really advised for you to go. Mainly because it is guarded by a dragon. And that is just for starters.

But you aren't there yet, our story begins in a small in village in Greece where we find two girls so unaware of the dangers they were about to face.

The girl trailed along the cobbled path, her suitcase catching on every stone. Her long scarlet hair caressed down her back, tumbling down to her waist. The wind caught it, grasping at it, sending it into a fire of fiery locks. She paused, tying her hair back, shielding it from the ferocious winds.

She continued down the path, fiddling with the tag fastened around her neck. She read it again, for quite possibly, the 100th time this hour, reading the words, inked on the card:

Name: DeNoire, Eleanor

Origin of birth: Siberia, Russia

Date of Birth: January 13th 2006

Gender: F

At least she could be sure of that. Everything she could be sure of was on a single card, small enough to be held in her hand. What does that say about someone?

She sighed as she reached the steps. Picking up the suitcase, she started lugging it up the stairs sighing as she reached the top. She hesitated for a fleeting second as she knew that knocking on this door would change her life forever.


End file.
